The present invention relates to baby bottles and, more particularly, to a baby bottle that simultaneously and separately stores wet and dry ingredients for subsequent mixing.
Currently available baby bottles have a significant disadvantage: their design doesn't allow consumers to fix the bottle now (add water and powdered milk separately) and combine the wet and dry ingredients later. According to current design, the ingredients (water and powdered drink mixes) of the bottle have to be mixed together when being added into the bottle which means spoilage is a concern if the mixed bottle is not used immediately, because the ingredients cannot be kept separated for subsequent mixing when the consumer needs to use the resulting mixture. Some newer baby bottles tried to solve this problem but are inconvenient to use or difficult to clean.
As can be seen, there is a need for a baby bottle that simultaneously and separately stores wet and dry ingredients for subsequent mixing, whereby the device is convenient to use and easy to clean.